A amazing crappy life
by Catniss1
Summary: What would Katniss be like in modern day? love/sad/drama story with adventure. ( bad summary read story! rated K for most part and T later on)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I thought this was a good idea so I put it up tell me what you think! :) **

* * *

**Katniss Pov. **

****BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

agh! My stupid alarm went off. I lazily punche my alarm clock looking for the snooze button while I was still under the covers. I couldn't get the stupid clock to turn off so, I unplugged it.

I layed under the covers. My toes peeped out of the bottom of my cover. After about ten minutes or so, I groaned and forced myself out of bed and into the shower.

I stripped off my clothes and hopped in the shower. I turned the nozzle wanting warm water to drip down my body. Then I realized I had put the water on cold and it felt like ice shards crashing against my body.

ADERESGG! I let out a strangled cry as I tried to turn on the warm water. after the warm water comes on I let it run down my body. Now that woke me up.

After that I quickly showered. When I finished I wrapped my towel around my wet body and stepped out of the shower to pick out my outfit.

I decided on black skinny jeans, a skin tight purple t-shirt with white printing saying nerd all over it, and some white flats. I blow dried my hair and left it open. I grabbed my iphone and headed down stairs.

I saw Prim there eating breakfast. She went to middle school and I went to high school.

"Hi little duck." I say grabbing a apple for breakfast.

" Good morning Katniss." she replied.

" Where's mom"? I ask taking a bite out of my apple.

"She was called in this morning so, you have to drop me off." Oh and Rue is coming to." she replied.

"Sure that's fine but, Johanna is coming to pick me and Madge up today." I said

"Okay that's fine when is she coming"? Prim asked putting her dishes from breakfast in the sink.

"She is supposed to text me when outside." I said taking my phone out form my pocket. Just then she texted me.

**Hey Katy Madge and I are outside :3 **

**I am coming and Primmy and Rue coming with us mom is at work **

**kk **

****"Come on Prim". I say grabbing my backpack and my glasses.

Yes, I am near sighted. But, my glasses are awesome. they look like the 3-D glasses you get from the movies.

We head outside and see Johanna and Madge. Johanna has a jet black convertible and today she has the top off. Prim and I make our way to the back seats.

"Hey ladies". Johanna says slipping on her sunglasses.

She looks pretty today she has her hair open and a sparkly black tank top,some blue jeans and purple runners.

"Hi guys" Madge says after Johanna.

Madge is wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt, with navy jeans and some brown strappy sandals. She let her hair down also and tied her hair back with a blue ribbon.

"Hello". Prim and I say at the same time then Johanna heads for Rue's house.

Johanna , Magde , and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. They have been there for me through everything and vis versa. At school we get top grades.

So, we have been given the status "nerds". We have never gotten less than an A in our lives. But, we are kickass at sports too. People either join us, envy us, or want to fuck us. (nasty right?)

Anyway we pull up to Rue's house and she runs out. I get out and open the door for her and she gets in then, I do. The Middle school in Panem is really close to our house and we are their in fifteen minutes.

The girls hop out and we say our good byes and head off for our school. The high school is an hour away. So, we head there right away.

_Enrique Iglasias - Tonight (I'm lovin you) _comes on. Johanna loves this song so, she cranks it up. We all start singing to it really loud. We earn strange stares from the citizens of Panem as we pass.

When the song ends Johanna turns down the radio.

"Hey guys I want to star seeing someone." Johanna says completely serious.

"Our lives have been busy lately but, that would be good I want to too." Madge says.

" I don't guys". I say blushing I have never been interested in guys.

" Come on Katy I know a guy he would be perfect for plus you sixteen live a little." Johanna says opening a coke.

"Fine but, only one date and if I like him then I will go on more." I say because there is no use in arguing with Johanna.

"Good you'll have fun Katy". Johanna says to me.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Madge says then she digs through her backpack and take out a CD.

" I burned it last night it has all of our favorite songs on it I made one for each of us". she says handing me a cd.

Johanna puts it in and turns it up a little.

"WE have to go dress shopping for our dates.. "If we get some".Johanna says interrupting Magde.

"Fine if we get some so, we look amazing." Madge says.

"Why are you guys into boys anyway"? I ask them.

"Well I have you guys I thought it would be nice to have a guy in my life too.. Madge says trailing off.

All of our dad's died in an explosion in the mines. So, we have never had a male icon in our lives.

"Yeah I thought we'd try something new for a change". Johanna says.

We just listen to songs for the rest of the way to school. And of course sing to them. WE reach the school parking lot and school doesn't start for an hour.

"I just got you a date Johanna". Madge says clicking her phone off.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? Johanna says loudly.

"Don't worry bout it he is awesome. His name is Marvel and you and him are going out for dinner tomorrow. And he will pick you up I gave him your address." Madge says.

"MADGE I AM TRYING SO HARD NOT TO SLAP YOU RIGHT NOW! But you are being my friend so, thank-you". she says pulling her into a hug.

Weird. I think This is not a typical Johanna where is the revenge? I spoke too soon because the moment she pulls out of the hug she starts texting like she's mad.

"Ha there now you have a date." Johanna says with a smirk on her face.

" Mother of fuck I should have known better than to get you a date." Madge says

"Don't worry he is amazing. His name is Thresh and will pick YOU up tomorrow for YOUR house." Johanna said emphasizing you and your.

Then they both look at me and start texting like they're mad again.

"There now Katniss has a date too." Madge says.

"But, Katy you can not know who he is you will meet him at The Capitol for dinner at seven." Johanna says.

"Why can't I know who he is"? You guys do!" I say to them.

"We all know these guys and don't know this guy." Madge says

Just as I am about to pound them the bell rings. They start running and chase after them I almost catch them when I trip and fal. on my face.

"MOTHER OF FUCK"! I yell getting up.

And then I see some guys who are my age from the football team starting at me. I know them because we have be paired up multiple times for school.

"I am really sorry I wasn't looking where I was going".Finnick says to me.

"Don't worry I'm fine". I say and start walking the guys follow me. (Guys being Peeta, Marvel,Tresh,Finnick,Cato, and Gale)

"Are you trying out for the play next week I heard you like drama class." Peeta asks trying to start conversation.

"Yeah I am are any of you guys"?I ask.

"Ya all of us are coach says acting will do us some good." Marvel says.

"WEll thanks for creepily walking with me I have to get to home room bye". I say with sarcasm.

"No prob bye Katniss and sorry again." Finnick says and walks away with the guys.

Then I see Glimmer bitch and her army creepily staring at me.

I open my locker grab my stuff and think this day is going to be crap. Before walking to home room

* * *

**What do you think? review! Sorry Glimmer is a bad guy I don't hate glimmer I just needed a girl and glimmer fit the bill. I hope you liked it! =D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter here is the second one enjoy! =D P.S most of this will be Katniss pov. **

* * *

**Katniss Pov. **

****The rest of the day sped by. The only thing that bothered me was that the guys from the football team were extremely nice, and Glimmer bitch and her army kept stalking me.

At lunch Johanna and Madge were talking with their dates. So, I invited Clove to sit with me. Clove is really nice,and, shy but if you make her mad then good-bye you.

"Hey Clove". I said to her as put her lunch tray down on the table.

"Hey Kat what's up"? she asked me

"What's with EVERYONE giving me pet names what's wrong with Katniss"? I asked her.

She just laughed and said "You are lucky people give you GOOD pet names I hate mine". she said eating her pizza.

"What's up with Madge and Johanna"? Clove asked me in between bites.

"Oh they wanted to have dates for Saturday. To try something new." I say starting my lunch.

"Don't you have a date"? she asks

"Yep, but they won't tell me who all I know is that I am meeting him at the Capitol at seven tomorrow." I tell her.

" Oh I am working that day". she says

"You work at the Capitol"? I ask

"Yep and I could get you a nice table and some free stuff". she says

"You don't have to Clove." I tell her.

"But I do you Madge and Johanna are my best friends and only friends". she tells me.

"Well then Clove you are getting a day off and getting a date too." Oh and you are coming dress shopping." I say grabbing my phone and then text Johanna.

"Nah Kat I'm fine." she tells me

"Too late Marvel is going to pick you up at seven tomorrow." I tell her smirking

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL! Clove yells at me.

"You said you were my best friend and that is what friends do. And at least you know your date." I tell her.

"Yeah you right". she says the bell rings right after.

"Meet us at Johanna's car right after school". I tell her before I leave for gym

"Okay Kat see you then."

I smile knowing that our shopping trip will be definitely something to remember .

* * *

**I added Clove because I always thought she was good but, she didn't show it. enjoy! =D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgive me on my last short chapter. And I just realized that I put Marvel twice -_-... So just to be clear it is Johanna and ****Gale ****I changed it, Madge and thresh clove, and marvel Katniss and ? **

* * *

**Katniss Pov. **

I run out of school right after the bell rings. Prim is going over to Rue's to sleep over so I don't have to worry about her. When I get out side I see Johanna and Gale at her car.

Gale kisses Johanna's check then she starts blushing madly. She tells him goodbye and I walk over to her. Madge and Clove run outside quickly.

I called shotgun, Johanna's driving and Madge, and Clove sit in the back.

"Which mall are we going to?" Clove asked.

"I was thinking the one in D12 the new designer Cinna has a new store there and his dresses are amazing." Johanna says.

"Sure lets go"! Madge says.

After a bit my phone buzzes and I get a text from my mom.

**Hi honey I'm home do you want to have your friends over today? **

**Sure mom I will ask them. **

**Sorry they couldn't come last time and I have to go on triple shift at 8:30 tonight. **

**Kk going 2 the mall talk soon love u! 3 **

**Bye Honey. **

****"Want to sleep over at my place"? I ask them

"Heck yeah!" They all say

"My mom is going to work at 8:30 then she has to go to D1 and stay there for two days."

"That's great"! Johanna says.

"And Primmy is staying at Rue's". I tell them.

"Good then we can all go on our dates without question". Clove says as we pull into the mall's parking lot.

We walk in and head straight to Cinna's store.

"Hello ladies how may I help you?" Cinna asks us.

"We are going on our first dates and we want to look amazing." Johanna tells him.

"That's what I am here for". he says chuckling. "So, you all will take turns and I will get you a dress you first. Cinna says pointing to Clove.

We sit outside the dressing room and wait for Clove when she come out she look amazing. She has a sparkly blue and white strapless dress, it has a purple waist belt, and comes down to her knees. It is tight at the top and loosens a bit at the bottom.

Madge goes next. She come out in a pale pink dress with one sleeve. I looks like silk and shimmers in the light and around her waist there is white lace.

Johanna goes after Madge. She comes out in a Dark blue dress. It has two tank top straps, and the left half of her dress down to her ankles. But, about two hands downs Johanna's right leg the dress flows open. The dress has hints of light blue and her waist is cover in blue sparkles.

I go last and I am really nervous.

"You look amazing all eyes will be on you." Cinna tells me

I look in the mirror and she myself. I look gorgeous. I am in a purple strapless dress which compliments my figure. Under my boobs there is two rows of sparkly light purple there a soft feather material that goes form the gems to about two inches above my knee.

When I go outside the girls tell me how good I look. We buy the dresses and head to the shoe store and get matching heels for our dresses.

We all leave the Mall with huge smiles on our faces. I cannot wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**You like? review and guess who Katniss's date is out of the "guys" if some one gets it right I will write a new chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry My chapter are short it is hard to make them long but, I will give you lots of them! REview! **

* * *

**Katniss Pov.**

I am so nervous, and excited at the same time! The day went by fast I leave my hair open and put it in stiff curls. I slip on my dress and silver pumps and grab my silver clutch purse and head down stairs.

Through the window I saw three more cars in my driveway. I assumed the girl's dates were here. I slowly walked down the stairs and everybody stared at me like I was a supermodel or something.

"Wow Kat you look amazing". Clove says still staring at me.

"Stunning". Johanna says with her mouth slightly open.

"I am jealous". Madge says also staring at me.

Just then I heard a knock on the door and realized they guys probably just got here. Since the girls were still staring at me I went and opened the door.

"Hey...woah..." Marvel said and he started staring at me so, did Gale and Tresh.

"Hey guys come in". I say gesturing inside. They were frozen staring at me.

"Um.. Hello? Anybody?" I say waving my hand in front of their faces.

I grab my keys and as I head out the door I say to my friends "Your dates are broken I am going now have fun on your dates!

I walk up to my Yellow Jeep it has a white top. I take off the top and start my car. I Head out the driveway and head to the Capitol.

Geez I can't stop thinking of who my date might if it's a geek? Or a guy with some weird sinus problem or something? Finally I just sit back drive and listen to _Glamorous-by Fergie and Hollaback girl-By Gwen Stefani _the whole way there.

I get out of my car and I start Shit of Shitnees! I don't even know where my date is going to be?! THe capitol restaurant is huge! and it connected to a casino Which is connected to a spa! Which is part of a hotel! With a fucking MALL in it! Which has RESTAURANTS in it!

I continue to curse under my breath and decide to in through the main restaurant door. I hope this is the right door because what am I going to say if it is not? Oh hi my friends got me a date but, I don't know who the hell he is or where he is could you please show me who it is?

Oh my amazing crappy life. I am going to KILL Johanna and Madge when this is over. I pace outside the restaurant for a few minutes before having enough guts to go in. Before I do I peek in the glass door hoping to see my date.

Then I see him! And I see Glimmer Bitch flirting with him! How could she?! And I also see him trying very hard to ignore her. I WILL FUCKING KILL HER!

I walk in gracefully into the loud restaurant. All of a sudden it goes quiet too quiet. I look up and see everyone starting at me. I look and Glimmer Bitch is to.

"Hey are you my date tonight?" I ask him

"Yep I am and I feel like the luckiest guy in the world." he says then I blush madly.

"We are actually on a double date." he says moving over to show a red head and another guy.

"Okay should we go sit down"? I ask him

"Yes, lets go". He says offering me his arm and I happily take it.

As we are walking to our table lots of people are still staring at me. And for once Glimmer Bitch has shut up! Ha ha I win! I think as we are escorted to our table.

* * *

**Ha ha I didn't tell you :3 I promise I will in the next chapter today if you I get three more reveiws! enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are very eager here you go and for those of you who don't like where this is going Katniss gets stuck in a love triangle later *ahem* with a certain blonde and her date... **

* * *

**Katniss Pov. **

****I am going to kill Johanna and Madge! Seriously?! A double date with Finnick, Annie and Cato? What the hell?! I look like a chump who can't get a date!

So, we all sit down and talk for like an hour then Cato has to take a call so, he leaves and Annie goes to use the bathroom leaving me and Finnick my date.

"Finnick I am going to come out and say this you're not my type." I tell him.

" Nah, it's fine ever since I saw Annie come in I have been dorling." He says.

"Well then you and Annie have a date I will distract Cato". I say getting the hell is wrong with me? I need a date!

"You'd do that for me? Thanks Kat take my number if you have any problems". he says handing my a paper with his number.

No date for Kat... Just as I go outside I bump into someone.

"Oh hi Peeta sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.I say to him.

"No, it's fine and you look amazing by the way." he says to me.

"Thanks". I say.

"And before you go cccaann II maybe get your nnnumber or something." he says then he starts to blush madly.

"Of course here". I give him my number and smile. Maybe a date for kat! *happy dance in head*!

"Bye Peeta". I say walking away to find Cato.

"Bye katniss." he says to me.

I walk around the corner and I hear Cato talking.

"yeah I really like her she is all I think about". he says into the phone. Then he starts mumbling.

I walk around the corner and cleared my throat. he said good-bye and hung up his phone.

"Well Finnick and Annie really hit it off so, I guess I am gonna go home". I tell him.

"Or we could go on a date... Come on". He grabbed my hand and we went to his car.

He bought me anything I wanted for dinner at this cute cafe. After he took me to a movie. It called the Hunger games. I don't know why but, that girl in the movie reminds me of someone... Then he took me to the beach and we walked down the boardwalk.

It was so, romantic. *squee*! And the whole time we kept talking and talking. And Cato is a really nice guy. I was kinda sad when we got back to his car I liked spending time with Cato. But, my relationships usually go slow...

Then Cato grabbed my hands,closed his eyes and spun me around. THen he started to lean in. Before I knew what was happening so, did I!

He smoothly kissed my lips. Cato's kisses were full of Passion, fire, and hunger... Soon he bit my bottom lip wanting an entrance. I let him in and our tongues fought for dominance. His hands went down to my waist and he pulled me closer. And I wrapped my arm around his neck pulling him closer. Pretty soon we both pulled away.

His hands were still on my waist and mine around his neck and his put his forehead against mine.

"I really like you Kat, and I want to see you again.." he said

"You definitely will". I tell him pulling in for another kiss.

SQQQUUEE! I GOT A DATE! AND WE ARE MAKING OUT! (So, much for taking it slow.)

* * *

**Haha typical teen Katniss makes me laugh. Sneak peak into next chappie Peeta is there A LOT thanks to bad advice from Johanna and Mage and the romeo and Juliet try out are soon... review !**

"


	6. Chapter 6

**Well that was unexpected... Silly teen Katniss. Remember I said she was going to be stuck in a love triangle it is with two blondes later *hint hint* Well enjoy! **

* * *

**Katniss Pov. **

****I am sitting on Cato's car making-out with him still But, it feels so, GOOD man I think dirty... Bad katniss. Anyway back to his hotness . Ew I gross myself out a lot. I started running my hands through his hair we are very rudely interrupted by a certain Bitch and her army.

" Um Hello?" she said rudely. .gosh. . . . . .TOO!

"Go away bitch I am in the middle of something". Cato says looking up at her and gesturing at me.

"Well too bad you dated me first so, you are MINE"! Glimmer said putting her hands on hips and her little army nodding.

"For your information it was a dare either that or dress up as a girl and post it on facebook and it was one date!" Cato said

"Well I challenge your bitch to a sing off at school tomorrow students will judge and the winner gets Cato"! she says.

Oh that bitch crossed the line. "One it is Sunday tomorrow retard and I expect your challenge now you and you bitches should get your flat asses out of here before I beat them to a pulp!"

"Fine see you Monday!" she says walking away.

"Look I am sorry.. Cato starts but,I cut him off by putting my forehead against his again.

" Look I don't care about her and I believe you and I care about you.. I tell him and regret my words.

"I care about you too Kat how about I give you my number and we hook up again deal?" he asks me

"Deal only if I get another kiss." I tell him.

"I'm glad you asked". he says pulling me in for another kiss.

After another make-out session Cato and I drive home. He walks me to my porch and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. Then I wrap my around his neck.

"Bye beautiful". he says pulling me in for a kiss then we start making-out again. I start running my hands through his hair.

"Yeah it was fun and woah! I hear Johanna, Clove and Madge open the door and their dates are there! starting at us bad timing!

I am still in Catos grasp so, I kiss his cheek and say good-bye then their dates leave and I walk in with Madge,Johanna and Clove.

"OKay spill right now"! Madge says.

"Oh come on it's not important".I need to change". I say

"It's not important? you were practically open your legs for him! Johanna says then I smack her in the head hard.

"I am confused I thought you were on a date with Finnick." Clove says the I sit on the armchair and tell them.

"Well I went there and these two nimrods put me on a double date then my date was supposed to be with finnick. Then Cato went outside and Annie and Finnick hit it off so, I left. And so, I went outside and he was there. He said he would take me on a date. he did we went to dinner, movie, and romantic beach boardwalk and next thing I knew I was making out with him on his car. Then Glimmer Bitch interrupted us and know I have to sing in front of the whole school!

Oh and I gave Peeta my number before I saw Cato.. I tell them.

"WHAT?" Now you have to go on a date with him.

"SAY WHAT"?

* * *

**Say what? lol if you give me at least three review I will start the love triangle if you give me six reviews then you'll get two chapters.. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Katniss Pov. **

"Why"?! I whine at Johanna

"Because you shouldn't just tie yourself down to one guy" she tells me

"But you aren't" I protest

"Too bad Kat I want you to find the right guy". Madge tells me.

I pout at them and walk upstairs.

"I AM GOING TO CHANGE"! I yell at them when I am at the top of the stairs.

"HAVE FUN WITH THAT"! Clove yells back at me.

I decide to hop in the shower too. I get in and make sure I turn on the WARM water this time. I quickly finish my shower and get out.

I wring out my hair, and then dry and put lotion on my body. I walk out into my with my neon green towel wrapped around me I head over to my closet.

Since it is summer I grab my favorite summer pj's. I throw on my bright green tank top and my white shorts that are about only two hands lengths down my legs.

I leave my hair open and head down stairs I grab my phone and notice it is really quite. Can hear the girls getting ready in the guest room and plop down on the love seat.

I see a note. Blah, Blah, Blah and Annie is over great! I say looking back at my phone.

I start to check my face book profile when the door bell rings I quickly throw on my glasses which were sitting on the counter and head to the door.

I open it and see Finnick, Gale, Tresh and Marvel standing at the door in their casual clothes.

"Hey guys what's up". I ask them

"Oh nothing much kitty Kat the girls told us to come over after a bit are they here"? Finnick asks.

"They are upstairs but you guys can come in and wait." I tell them

"Thanks Kat". They all say at the same time. I close the door and glare at Finnick.

"Call me Kitty one more time and we have a problem."

"Sorry Kat". Finnick says looking a little scared.

Finnick and Marvel are sitting on the couch, the love seat is buried in the girls stuff and Gale and Thresh are in the armchair. So, the only place left to sit is the end spot on the couch. I walk over and see the guys are watching football.

I sit on the couch and put my legs on Gale's and Finnick's laps I grab my phone and start scrolling through my face book again.

"Kat"! They both whine. I just smirk and continue to read my messages.

**Hey Kat I miss you :(**Cato says

**Me too :( How bout we hook up again on Monday? **

**Yeah that would be great but I am working all week... How about you save your next Saturday and Sunday for me? :) **

**Okay How about we head to that new water park it sounds awesome! **

**Ha-ha Okay babe see you then I have to go back to work :(**

**Bye Cato have fun 3 **

**:)**

"Oh who is Kat talking to"? Finnick says trying to look at my messages.

"Someone who makes me feel pretty and makes me smile". I tell him smiling

"Well I am not texting you so..." I smack him in the arm and he just laughs.

He girls come down in their pj's and come to their guy friends.

_Like were goanna die young.. _My i-phone starts ringing with my favourite ring tone _Die Young- Ke$ha _

"Hello"? I answer

"Hey Kat". Cato says through the other line.

"Hey Cato what's up". I say after I left the room.

"I got tomorrow off want to go to the water park tomorrow?" he asks.

"Heck yes"! I say.

"Ha-ha okay I'll pick you up at six we'll have a snack and dinner after." He tells me.

"Cool I got to go bye". I tell him.

"Bye babe see you tomorrow". He says then hangs up.

SQUEEE! I have another date. I really like Cato he makes me feel... Amazing. I'm glad we are going out again.

I walk in and the girls are asleep in there guys arms. Aww! I head to bed and fall asleep thinking of Cato...

* * *

**I said love triangle but I might not I don't know yet but, Glimmer will make things very interesting... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello My lovies! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I am horrible! But I am updating today I hope you enjoy this and a speaial thanks to . . for giving me an evil idea for the next chapter and to Fluorescent Revenge for conniving me to start my story that you are currently reading enjoy! Review! :) **

* * *

****BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

FUCK! I yell at myself for being so stupid and not turning off my alarm it's Sunday! I stay under my covers and let my clock beep because I am to lazy to turn it off.

**BBBBEEEEEPPPPP! BBBBEEEEEPPPPP! BBBBEEEEEPPPPP! **

****FINE YOU SON OF A BITCH I'M UP! I yell at my alarm and unplug it. Just then Johanna,Madge,Clove, and Annie walk in.

"Sorry If I woke you guys". I tell them

"Don't worry about it we were just wondering why you were yelling." Annie says

"My alarm clock is such a whore it doesn't let me and my bed be together". I tell them then we burst out laughing.

After a bit bubbly Annie joins me on my bed and others follow.

"So, tell us about your date and your hot new guy". Annie says wiggling her eyebrows. We all laugh at her then I tell them.

"Katy tell us everything form when the dinner started to the end". Clove says getting herself comfy on my bed and the others follow in the same suit.

"Okay I start when you left for the bathroom Annie." Well shortly after Cato had to take a call so, then Finnick and I were alone." I told him he wasn't my type." Then h-

"You have a type"? Johanna asks confused.

"Shut up Jo". We all say to her then I slap her in the arm and continue.

"Anyway he said he was all over Annie and he thought you were sexy." I look over at Annie and she is blushing madly.

"Did not!" she yells trying to hide her blush.

"Anyway I am going to continue my story where was I?" "Oh yeah he said he liked Annie and me being me I told him I would distract Cato. Then he gave me his number in case I had trouble." T-

"When did you give Peeta your number"? Madge says interrupting me again.

"Yeah when"? Madge asks

"If you guys shut up I can tell you anyway"… "Oh yeah then I was walking out and everyone was still staring at me then I ran into Peeta at the door. Then told me I looked beautiful and asked me for my number. Then I went to Cato and he said he wanted to take me for a date".

"Then you guys know the rest. He and I were making out before he dropped me off that is when Glimmer challenged me to sing". After I finish saying that I flop on the bed and look at the ceiling.

"What in the mother of fuck have I got myself into"?

"Katniss do you really like Cato"? Annie asks

"What do you mean"? I ask confused a bit

" Like do you love him"? Annie asks

"Yeah I know we have only gone on one date but, I have never told anyone I have had the biggest crush on him since... Like forever. Not just because of his looks.. I love him". I tell Annie

All of my friends look so happy I swear they are smiling so hard that the smile will fall of their faces. They all run up to me and hug me.

"We are so happy for you Katy"! Clove says

"I am too but, how do I tell him I love him? I ask

"You'll find a way".. Johanna says

* * *

**Cliffy! I feel so bad for not updating! Do not run away readers! I promise to make time for updates! Sorry :( forgive me?**


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY! I HAVE 13 REVIEWS! You guys are too amazing! enjoy this chappie :) **

* * *

**Katniss Pov. **

I am currently in my bathroom getting ready for my date. I decided to wear my red bikini that shimmers like fire in the light. It has a strap to tie around my neck which I got Johanna to tie in bunny ears.

I put my hair in a messy bun with some hairs sticking out here and there and my bangs just dandling. I look in the mirror and see that my lips are chapped. Like really, REALLY chapped.

I decide to go down and ask one my friends to give me something for my lips. They are still over they are going to sleep over again today but, not tomorrow I will get Prim after school then too.

I head down stairs and after everyone sees me I realize the girl's boyfriends are over. Oh well to late to hide now.

''Hi guys''. I say waving and walk over to my friends.

''Hey Kat'' They all say back.

''Guys I need something to un-chap my lips.'' I tell them. Annie looks at them and gasps in horror.

''Here I got it from the body shop.'' It's all natural and smells like roses.'' Clove tells me while giving me a pretty looking bottle.

''It's not lipstick right?'' I ask because I hate lipstick.

''Nope just clear roll on it works like instantly I use it a lot.'' Clove tells me.

"Thanks I be right back". I tell them running up the stairs.

I head in the bathroom and use the roll on. Clove was right it works really well. I head into my closet I grab my cover up top. It is white and see through and it says good life in bright colors on the front. Then I look for my black short shorts. I finally find them and slip them on.

I grab my i-phone and make sure it is charged. I grab my guess shoulder strap purse and grab my towel and change of clothes and slip them in as well. I also grab my brush and my wallet and push them is as well then head down stairs.

''Nice Kat you look hot"! Johanna says.

"Thanks Jo". I say and look at the clock it is 5:50 Cato should be here any minute. Just then I hear the doorbell ring and Cato arguing with a girl?

I open the door and see a brown skinned girl with black hair and glasses like mine arguing with Cato. She is barely shorter than Cato and is wearing a red t-shirt that says life guard on the back in white, with black short shorts and Roxy flip flops like mine withe silver sparkly straps. I also notice she has a black Fannie pack and her hair is down and it reaches her shoulders.

"Why do I have to drop you off"? Cato yells at her.

"Because idiot YOU crashed both of MY cars after I told YOU NOT to touch them"! She yells back

Cato is about to yell back but, I clear my throat and they both look at me and my friends and their boyfriends starring at them. Cato blushes a really deep red.

"Hi Cato". I say to him.

"Hey Cato". The girls say as well.

"Hey dude they guys say.

"Hey". he says rubbing the back of his neck. Then the girl nudges him with his elbow.

"Oh right this is going to be my new step sister her name is Simren." Cato says and pushes her forward.

She glares daggers in Cato's head before putting on a smile and saying. "Hi".

"I'm Johanna and this is Madge, Clove and Annie." Johanna says while pointing at the girls one at a time.

"Hi nice to meet you". They all say

"Feeling mutual". She says smiling.

"I'm Finnick this is Gale, Marvel,and Thresh." Finnick says

"Hey". They all say.

"Hay is for horses". Simren says plainly leaving the guys mouths slightly open. I like this girl.

"Tell us about your self I like you and want to know a bit about you."More than basic facts please". Johanna says.

"Fine''! "My mom is marring his dad". I am a life guard and moved here yesterday I am sixteen." My dad died when I was five leaving me, my mom and little brother. All of my family meaning all 30 of them moved in to help us pay bills so, they were at work 24-7. That left me a five year old to raise all 18 kids. Luckily not all at the same time. I Have a disease that enables me to feel to feel pain expect when I have my menstrual cycle. Then it feels like ten bullets are being shot into me per second from when it starts till it ends. I have been hunting before school, getting the kids ready, and working for 11 years. Even when I have my menstrual cycle and I like puppies!

She says finishing with a smile and leaving us in awe.

"Was that enough Jo"? She asks

"Hell yes"! You are very amazing." She says.

"I have a question"! Finnick years like a two year old with his hand in the air.

"Yes Finnick"? She asks him.

"Does this mean all thirty of them including you so, thirty one move in with Cato and his dad"? He asks.

"Yep but, I still take care of the kids and do my daily stuff''. she says

"I have two more questions"! Finnick says raising his hand again and we all laugh at him.

"Ask away and make it quick I gotta go to work." Simren says.

"Will you be going to Panem High? And Why are you here with Cato"?

"Yes I will and Cato crashed both my cars after I told him not to touch them. Now I have to go to the body shop before work and he is going to give me a rid so, I can pick them up." She says

"Nice going Cato". Marvel says

"Ya nice going Cato". I say slapping him in the arm.

"Hey they are really nice cars". he says

"What kind?" Madge asks.

"A whit gangster car with a pumped up stereo, the black lights, and it,s white, and it had street tires, and it is standard and i-

But then Cato gets cut off by thresh.

"You mean the new Mercedes street car? Fully loaded?" Thresh asks in awe.

"The one an the only". Simren says snickering.

"I Also have that car from trans former the one that is the bumble bee. " She says.

"No way! Now I see why you wanted to drive them"! Marvel says

"This is really nice and all but, Cato has to get me my cars and I gotta get a lunch and go to work." But we can exchange numbers and hook up at school". She says pulling out her phone.

"Okay!" we all say and line up to give her our numbers.

We all say good bye and head for Cato,s pick-up.

* * *

**To be continued I will post part two tomorrow! I hope you liked it! REVIEW Even if you already have but still think my story is amazing :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi again sorry I didn't update yesterday... :( My life is full of drama and drama queens but, I will make sure I update! No hard feelings :)? REVIEW! **

* * *

**Katniss Pov. **

It's been about ten minutes since we've left the house. Cato and I are sitting in the front and Simren in the back. We have been listening to top 40 on sirius xm and singing along. We all sound fairly goodish...

"Cato can we please stop for ice cream"? Simren asks jumping in her seat like a five year old.

"No". he says plainly.

"But, please I have to work too and I really want ice cream!" She whines as I try to hold my laughing.

"NO!" Cato says louder looking annoyed.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PUH-LLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEASEEEEEEEEE EE!" she whines again.

"Ya come on Cato I want some too"! I say in a whiny tone.

"FINE!" he says looking VERY annoyed.

"Thank-you Kat"! Simren says at the red light leaning over the seat to half hug me.

"Your welcome." I say happily. Her and I look over and see a very annoyed looking Cato.

"I'll fix him so, you can have a nice date okay"? she whispers in my ear and winks at me.

She moves over so she is behind Cato's seat. Then she leans over and wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder. I remember Prim doing this to me countless time.

"I'm sorry big brother". she says in a baby like voice and kisses his cheek.

He turns to look at her. Luckily her head is on the side facing me because the look on his face is priceless! I try really hard to stifle my laughter.

"You just love to annoy me don't you? Cato asks her

"Yep I do and I know you are not mad at me because you love me!" She says in a sweet voice and tries to plant kisses on his head like my grandma does.

Cato looks disgusted and tries to squirm away but ends up getting a big sloppy kiss on his cheek. Simren and I laugh so hard from that look on his face. And we laugh until we get to Marble Slab.

We hop out and Cato runs after Simren and pulls her in a hug.

"Your right I Luvs my baby sister." Cato says to her in a baby voice and give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"EWWW!" CATO COOTIES!" Simren yells and squirms out of his embrace and desperately tries to wipe her cheek off.

We all end up laughing really hard and earn strange looks for people who just witnessed our event. After we manage to control our laughter we get our ice cream and head to the body shop.

"Oh shit! I need someone to pick up my other car"! Simren says with a mouthful of ice cream. She quickly pulls out her phone and dials a number.

"I am going to put this on speaker because I can't hold all of my stuff"! she tells us we nod. A male answers the phone.

"Hello"?

"Hey dumb ass I need your help." Simren says into her phone.

"I should have known it was you shitless what do you need"? he guy asks.

"First of all Riley you are on speaker and my lovely brother and his girl Katniss are listening". She tells him

"Oh okay hey Cato hi Katniss". he says.

"Yo dude." Cato says

"Hi nice to er um... meet you?" I say

"Ha ha silly Kat it's me stupid Riley from school"? he says Riley... Ah he moved here a couple days ago and is my partner for gym. He is really nice.

"Hi stupid". I reply.

"Anyway meet at the body shop asap!"I'll give you the keys for my bumble bee and park at my house okay"? Simren says

"Um I-.. he starts but, gets cut off by Simren.

"THANK-YOU BYE!" she says and turns her phone off.

Soon we get to the body shop and Simren gets in her "gangster car". She takes off the top and blasts her stereo and we race to the water park.

_-Time skip- _

I have just had the most amazing date of my life. I am in the shower right now. Turns out Simren works at the water park and it has tons of huge pools. Any way Cato and I had a blast. We played in the water for a bit and then he took me to the forest for a sunset picnic. Then he told me he loved me and wanted me to be his girlfriend! I said yes and we kissed.. A lot. Then when he was driving by the bakery Peeta and Glimmer making out! Yes! one more problem gone!

I hop out and change and collapse in bed. I am about to go to bed when I realize...

"Oh shit the sing off is tomorrow!"

* * *

**Sorry about these two filler chappies but, I worked in a new character my evil plan and **

**girlfriend/boyfriend status! Give me props for that! any way no more delay sing off soon! REVIEW!**


End file.
